Blooming
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: ブルーミング. That one word describes Haruno Sakura's feelings when Uchiha Sasuke touches her cheeks. When his lips barely caress hers. When his breathing billows over her face, warm and sweet. They just keep getting bigger. SasuSaku. I do not own Naruto.


Hey everyone. I have no inspiration for "Dirty Laundry" at the moment, so, I decided on writing a short and sweet little one-shot for all of the SasuSaku fans. And this thing came out of me. I drew inspiration from "Koi Suru Otome" by: Ikimono Gakari, a SasuSaku video to that song, as well as "The Only Exception" by: Paramore for the romantic scenes. I'm sorry, SasuSaku is taking over me. I can't stop thinking about them. Anyway, I was goign to write another chapter of "Dirty Laundry", or make this longer, but, I figured I'd end it with Inner Sakura stating her opinion. There will be NO chapters added to this, or maybe there will. Not sure. Anyway, I do not own Naruto, or any song lyrics you may find. I hope you guys enjoy this, because I enjoyed writing it. Read, review, love, favorite, enjoy. ^^

* * *

"Sakura, what are you doing?" I looked up from the cherry blossom petals that were strewn all over the ground in front of me to see Uchiha Sasuke staring back at me. Pink pieces of flowers fell down in front of me, raining from the tree above me, whole flowers falling along with them, following their departed wings with feverish hearts, like mine.

"O-oh Sasuke-kun. I'm picking flowers. What about you?" I asked, sputtering through frantic lips. Uchiha Sasuke, my crush, was standing right in front of me, his eyes, his black eyes, boring into my green ones with curiousness.

"Shouldn't you be working on your ninjutsu, so that you can better help the team?" I lifted my right hand, flicking my fingers at the supply pouch resting at the cut up tree trunk. It's true. I had been practicing. Sasuke looked over at the tree trunk, and stepped toward it.

"…Sakura, you did this?" I nodded, standing up, cherry blossom petals falling off of the top of my head onto the ground.

"Yeah, I was practicing because you told me to, Sasuke-kun. I want to be able to help you and Naruto better. At this point, I'm useless." I replied, looking away as I rested my hand lightly on the shredded trunk.

"I see." I closed my eyes, and sighed.

"But, I'm still not good enough to fight yet. If I just keep training, then I'll be ready in no time!" I answered cheerfully, lifting my head to him, and smiling brightly. Sasuke blinked.

"I highly doubt that." My face fell.

"Why?" I asked, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets harshly, and turned away.

"Because, even if you train hard enough to be able to help us, you'd still be worse than Naruto." _I'd still be worse than Naruto? Is he out of his mind? I'll beat Naruto to a pulp! SHANNAROOO! _I smiled coyly, and held my hands together under my chin, my face glowing pink.

"Sasuke-kun, you know that if you helped me out a little, I'd get better faster. You know, show me the ropes…" I replied, leaning toward him slowly. He wasn't having that.

"Forget it." I jumped away, startled. Uchiha Sasuke turned around, and walked away, the wind blowing the petals up off of the ground, the pink wings swirling in a cyclone behind Sasuke as he kept walking. My pink hair brushed my cheek as I stared after him, after Uchiha Sasuke. Why was it that I always screwed everything up? That was my one chance to talk to him, to get closer to him, and I messed it up. _Way to go, Haruno Sakura. Like that was impressive. _I picked up my feet, and started running toward Sasuke.

"Hey! Wait!" I called, the wind buffeting my face. Sasuke stopped, turning his head toward me, his black eyes slightly annoyed.

"What do you want now?" I slid to a stop beside him, and sighed.

"Can I go with you, where you're going?" I asked, the blossom shower continuing. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.

"Whatever." I smiled. _SHANNAROOOO! Breakthrough! Sasuke and I'll be kissing in the rain sooner than I expected! SHANNAROOO! _He started walking again, and I followed, keeping close to him as we traversed the path, walking alongside each other in silence.

My cheeks blushed, my heart fluttered, my stomach came back to life with butterflies, emotion washed over me. Our footsteps echoed in my ears, as my eyelids quivered shut, my lips parting with a sigh. Sasuke's arm brushed mine as he fell while I rose; our footsteps a single stride a part. Static flashed through my veins, burning my blood as it raced right to my heart, skyrocketing to my brain.

I knew I had a crush on him. I knew I had a crush on Uchiha Sasuke, but I didn't think it would be this big. I closed my eyes. Was I in love with him? Those feelings, emotions, they were foreign. New to me. I'd never felt them before. But wasn't the fact that I only felt them around Sasuke proof enough?

My green eyes widened when a hand grabbed my wrist, the sound of shoe soles sliding across the ground as Sasuke moved in front of me, his hands sliding up my arms to rest on my shoulders gently.

"Sakura…" I lifted my face, my eyes opening slowly, wide in shock.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I asked, looking myself up and down, trying to find the flaw that was irritating him. One hand caught my jaw tightly.

"Sakura." I lifted my eyes back to him.

"Yes?" I replied, my voice startled slightly. Sasuke led me toward the cherry blossom tree again, where the sun was at its brightest, his hand tight on my jaw, not allowing me to get away. When we stopped at a patch of extremely soft grass, he stared back at me, his black eyes fathomless.

_Oh. My. God. Sasuke has my face in his hand. Oh. My God. What now? Do I lean in? Let him make the first move? Or do I hyperventilate and play damsel in distress? Dang it, where is my book when I need it? _

"Sakura…" His eyes closed, and he leaned toward my face, his breath billowing over my cheeks, sweet and warm. I was going to die if he didn't let me go. My hormones were raging, my stomach was filled with butterflies, my face flushing with the pink stardust that frosts your face when these kinds of things happen. _He_ was making it happen. _Him_. Uchiha Sasuke.

"What're you…" My voice trailed off as his face came closer to mine, nearly touching my lips tenderly with his.

I felt him take a step closer, my front side gently brushing his, Sasuke's other hand reaching up, and sliding across my temple, caressing the side of my head as it buried itself in my pink hair, slowly, but surely, knotting themselves at the back of my head, as the hand that was clutching my jaw loosened, shifting, cradling my face in his palm.

My breathing came in shallow breaths, labored, as his lips inched ever closer. I could barely taste the sweetness that blew off his lips into the breeze, laying it on mine, as strong as it would be when my lips touched his, where they should be. Sasuke took a half step closer, my front side against his, as he held me still, the hand that was cradling my cheek sliding down to wrap around my back, his other hand gripping my hair tightly, as he moved closer, slowing down.

It was the most agonizing thing I'd ever experienced. The setting for it was awesome. The sun was setting, the wind was blowing the discarded cherry blossoms around us, their soft, sweet scent entangling themselves into my hair, wafting into my nose, dusting my cheeks. Sasuke's lips parted against mine, barely touching them, his breath washing over my face again, this time more potent.

He was intoxicating me. My heart beat slowly, a few loud pounds against my rib cage in anticipation, my butterflies lighting on the sides of my stomach, waiting for Sasuke to kiss me. I was waiting too. It had been exactly a minute already. _SHANNAROOO! Hurry up Sasuke! Can't you just do it already? _

My lips quivered, as his brushed mine again, warmth blossoming from the touch of them, the gentle touch. It was coming. He was close. His breath was warming my face as each second passed, my pulse rate becoming quick, like the beating of a hummingbird's wings, all in anticipation. All in anticipation for this one moment. This one, lonely moment that would only last a few seconds at best.

I took a deep breath quietly, as Sasuke's lips touched mine tenderly, sliding a little closer to me, his arm that was wrapped around my waist gently pulling me toward him, gently, slowly. _Finally._ His lips pressed against mine, soft and gentle. I parted mine, kissing him back hesitantly. My head started spinning, as the sweet taste that had intoxicated me flowed through my veins, my knees getting weak. I was going to faint and fall on top of him. In some ways, I was worse than Hinata. At least I was kissing my crush. I lifted my hands up, sliding them up against his cheeks to cradle his face gently in my palms. A pulse of heat flew off of his forehead that was barely touching mine, indicating that was in fact blushing. A first for the great Uchiha Sasuke.

"…Sasuke…kun…" I breathed when we pulled back, my eyes opening slowly, Sasuke's hand dropping to my shoulder gently, as his forehead came down on mine.

"Don't talk." My eyes widened, as he slowed his breathing down, just leaning against me. He sighed, and I watched the wind play in his bangs, as I stroked his head gently. I slowly dropped to the ground, holding him against me gently, as I laid down on my back, Sasuke opening his eyes and laying his head down at my chest, his eyes staring into mine as I rested my hand on his right temple gently, the wind blowing over us, the sun shining brightly. The top of his skull pressed into my chest as he shifted, our bodies now in a T shape, Sasuke lying vertical, while I laid horizontal. His forehead was right at my face, his black eyes gazing at me in wonderment, as I slowly slid my left hand under his left temple, holding his face gently.

"Sasuke, what's gotten into you? All of a sudden?" I asked, cherry blossom petals blowing through my pink hair. Sasuke's eyes flickered for a split second.

"I don't know. My body just moved." Sasuke answered, his voice melodious, the sound of it pealing into my ears like gentle bells. I closed my eyes and smiled, tracing my fingers over the bridge of his nose faintly. Sasuke's eyes followed them, his black irises trailing after them, as they swept over his nose over and over.

"Do you want me to forget this moment after we leave, Sasuke-kun?" I asked, my eyes closing for a second. Sasuke blinked in surprise.

"What? No, why?" He answered, his eyebrows lifting curiously. I bit my bottom lip.

"Because, uh, Ino has a crush on you too. And Naruto will-" I began, my green eyes soft.

"I couldn't care less about what either of them has to say. They're both annoying." Sasuke snorted in reply, turning his head away. I gently pulled his face back to mine, sighing.

"But are you sure?" I asked, peering into those fathomless onyx orbs. Sasuke met my gaze simply.

"Yes." He answered, tilting his face upward, to press his lips against my forehead gently, his touch being enough to send my pulse rate into over drive. He was taking advantage of his hold over me. It was cruel. I sighed as he kissed my forehead, the sunlight glowing down onto my cheeks, warming my face as the wind blew his bangs onto my temples, the soft strands whistling touches across the sides of my head. Sasuke pulled back, and laid his head back onto my left hand, curling up into a loose ball to sleep. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and held him close, Sasuke willingly letting me pull him closer to me.

The instant Sasuke's back touched my front side, I was out. My breathing slowed to match his, my face resting against his shoulder, warming up in seconds as the wind ruffled my bangs tenderly, wrapping us up in its calm and serene embrace. My hands relaxed against Sasuke, as he lightly dozed, his soft snoring letting me know that he was asleep. Barely asleep. I relaxed even more, allowing myself to fall asleep too.

I didn't know what had drove him into kissing me and allowing me to hold him, but whatever it was, thank goodness. It took so long for him to let me do anything romantic with him. I was afraid he was going to keep pushing me away for the rest of our lives. But now, I had him.

It really was a miracle, to now have Uchiha Sasuke in my arms. Love swelled up inside me as I smiled against his shoulder blade, my arms gripping him tighter. It was a sweet miracle. A miracle that I had been praying and hoping for. And it all started with this tree we were lying under, its withered blossoms falling, the little buds blooming in their place. My eyes relaxed, as I sighed, drifting off to sleep.

_SHANNAROOO! She shoots, she scores! Haruno Sakura just got her first kiss from none other than the handsome and extremely hot Uchiha Sasuke! TAKE those potatoes, Ino-porker! SHANNAROOOO!_


End file.
